disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nautilus
The Nautilus is the submarine commanded by Captain Nemo in Disney's 1954 film, 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea. History The Nautilus was built by Captain Nemo and his crew on the island of Vulcania after they escaped an unidentified prison camp. It sailed throughout the world's oceans, attacking various ships. As a result of its attacks, many believed it to be a sea monster. One expedition to try and find it resulted in the arrival of Pierre Aronnax, Ned Land, and Conseil, all three were captured and experienced many strange adventures, the most notable being an encounter with a Giant Squid. Other Appearances Television shows Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers The submarine appeared in the episode, ''A Creep in the Deep'' as the ship of Captain Finn. Disney Parks Walkthrough Exhibits From 1955 to 1966 at Disneyland, the 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea exhibit In Tomorrowland featured many of the sets and props of the Nautilus for guests to view in person. Decades later for Disneyland Paris, the walkthrough was recreated complete with a submerged Nautilus facade, forming a mini-Jules Verne area with Discoveryland's From the Earth to the Moon inspired Space Mountain. 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea (ride) At the Magic Kingdom's Fantasyland, an updated version of Disneyland's Submarine Voyage would take on more of the influence of the film with copies of the Nautilus serving as vehicles and an encounter with the giant squid. After the attraction closed in 1994 and the vehicles were gradually removed, the hull of one Nautilus was cut apart and taken temporarily to Disney's Hollywood Studios for the Backlot Tour's preshow, before being removed and brought out for pin events. Two other Nautilus were sent to Castaway Cay to be submerged in the snorkeling lagoon, though the ocean has already taken it's toll on the vehicles. The rest were buried in an onsite landfill after being stripped of various parts for collectors. Les Mysteres Du Nautilus In Disneyland Park (Paris) The submarine is located in a lagoon near Space Mountain: Mission 2. Guests enter what looks like a lighthouse, and proceed into the attraction through an underwater corridor. Six rooms are visited inside the Nautilus. Mysterious Island An area in Tokyo DisneySea inspired by Vulcania, the Nautilus appears in the lagoon, though it is not the facade for a walkthrough like in Disneyland Paris. Epic Mickey The Nautilus appears under the name Notilus in the first area of Tomorrow City, where Mickey Mouse must raise it from the depths of a pool of thinner in a hidden cavern of ancient ruins. Mickey then rides the Notilus to the surface at the Tomorrow City Lagoon by the Great Big Tomorrow exhibit. Gallery ﻿ Nautilus Crew.jpg|The crew of the Nautilus capturing Ned Land Nautilus Interior.jpg Nautilus Window.jpg|Nemo and Aronnax look out a window in the Nautilus Nautilus.png|The Nautilus being attacked by cannibals 2077982736_df11aa983c_z.jpg|The Nautilus at Tokyo DisneySea Nautilus at Magic Kingdom.jpg|The Nautilus at the Magic Kingdom Image029-1-.jpg|Donald Duck cleaning the Disneyland Paris Nautilus Les-mysteres-du-nautilus 1-1-.jpg|The Nautilus in Disneyland Paris Nautilus 2.jpg|Nautilus Pin S 28.jpg|The Nautilus in Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers just_another_weekday_for_Captain_Nemo.jpg Category:Transportation Category:Boats Category:20,000 Leagues Under the Sea Locations Category:Machines Category:Ships Category:Epic Mickey locations Category:Those destroyed Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Category:20,000 Leagues Under the Sea